


Miraculously In Love

by That_Nerd_Cam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Check out my tumblr @ Cams-creations, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff, i have no idea how to end story, lots of fluff, uh redid this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/pseuds/That_Nerd_Cam
Summary: Adrien has always been good friends with Marinette. But lately, he has started to notice other things about her. Was he in love or was Alya's constant match-making getting to him?





	1. Chapter 1

_His green eyes. The beautiful emerald color took her to a meadow in the middle of summer. His crooked smile sparkled like the sun, filling her with a pleasant warmth. He smelled clean, like a fresh breeze. The way his perfect lips formed her name. His voice smoother and sweeter than honey. His laughter alone made her feel like she was the only girl in the world._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Marinette.”_  
  
   Marinette blinked in confusion. She realized she was staring, a light blush on her cheeks and a goofy grin on her lips. She blinked again to find her crush, Adrien Agreste, looking at her with a smile that made her melt.   
  
   “Marinette.” His lips formed a crooked smile, and Marinette squeaked. “Your foot is on my bag.” Adrien chuckled as the shy girl scrambled to remove her foot off of the strap of his bag. He pulled out his phone and checked something. Adrien turned to his best friend, Nino Lahiffe, and mumbled something.  
  
   Marinette felt a familiar bump on her shoulder. She turned to find her best friend, Alya Césaire, grinning at her. “Nooo...” Marinette whined weakly, putting her head down on the cold desk in vain hopes of avoiding embarrassment.  
  
“You were a totally drooling girl!” The redhead laughed at her BFF’s reaction and turned in front of her. “Can’t do my place, siblings, and stuff.” Alya shrugged at her boyfriend, Nino.   
  
“My old man hates teens,” Nino replied, taking off his headphones. He then turned to Adrien. “What about you dude? Your place is HUGE!”  
  
“Father has some important meeting there, but Natalie said I could go somewhere else.” Adrien sighed and leaned back, annoyed at how busy his dad was. His golden locks were just inches away from Marinette’s knee. “How about Marinette’s house?” Adrien turned towards her and smiled.  
  
“S-Sure! My parents won’t mind!” She spoke, completely unsure of the topic. Marinette shot Alya a _‘help me!’_ look. Just then, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Alya.  
  
 **‘School project. We have to design and make an outfit for all four of us. You were asleep again’** **  
**  
Marinette could read the slight annoyance in the message. “Yeah, I don’t think my parents will mind. We just can’t bother them too much?” She said, more to herself than anyone. Adrien’s reassuring smile sent one thought in her head. _‘Adrien is going to be at my house!’_ _  
_ _  
_The bell rang and her classmates started filing out of the classroom. Adrien’s hand gently brushed against Marinette’s and she gasped, the soft touch sending pinpricks up her hand. Alya saw the small reaction and smirked, grabbing Nino’s hand and holding it, sticking her tongue out at Marinette. Nino and Adrien laughed. Nino picked up Alya and carried her over his shoulder as they walked through the locker room. Alya laughed, taunting her best friend.  
  
“You wanna play that game?!” Marinette asked as they stepped outside. The bright, warm sun and the cool breeze in the air made perfect weather for revenge. She was grinning. Her recent shyness was tossed aside, making room for getting back at Alya. Possessing a great amount of strength that no one knew she had, Marinette flexed her arm and picked up Adrien bridal style with ease.   
  
Adrien gasped out of surprise, but he shrugged and went along with it. His cheeks were a slight pinkish color, impressed by Marinette’s strength.   
  
“Nino! Nino run.” Alya gasped. Nino laughed and started jogging down the street to the bakery.   
  
“Mari, you got this!” Adrien tried the nickname he’d heard Alya use many times. It was sweet and pleasant, just like Marinette. He liked it. Adrien hugged her head from excitement. He had never been in a race like this before. It was awesome!   
  
“I can’t see!” Marinette protested, but jogged nonetheless. Her bright blue eyes were covered by Adrien’s arms. Her cheeks were a light pink, but the adrenaline rush made Marinette oblivious to her embarrassment.   
  
“I’ll tell you where to go! Run, Nino is like, way ahead!” Adrien cheered, laughing. His nonchalant attitude was replaced with childlike competitiveness.   
  
Marinette caught up to Nino fairly quickly. Surprised by her best friend’s sudden courage, Alya record the two. She doubted this would ever happen again.   
  
“Left! Left!” Adrien shouted, pulling Marinette’s head slightly to the right, trying to avoid a bench. “No! Your other left!”  
  
“That’s right!” Marinette shouted back.  
  
CRASH  
  
Marinette’s shin hit a park bench and she tripped, dropping Adrien. “Oww..” She groaned.   
  
Her chest felt awfully heavy. Marinette opened her eyes to find a pair of curious green eyes staring back at her. Adrien was on top of her. His hand was right next to her head, holding himself up. His blond locks were framing his face. Marinette almost missed the slight movement of his eyes. They looked around at her, taking in every single detail of her face. The small freckles around her nose and cheeks. The plumpness of her soft lips. Her long, thick eyelashes and how they moved. And her eyes. The soft bluebell color. It reminded him of someone… But he couldn't place it. Her cheeks had a pink hue to them.  
  
Marinette had every detail of her crush memorized. Yet her eyes found something else. The color of this cheeks. Pink. No, a dark pink. A blush. A single thought went through her mind. _‘Why was he blushing?’_   
  
They started at each other for about two minutes. Their lips were inches apart. A snap of a camera and someone’s yelling brought them back to reality.   
  
“JUST KISS ALREADY!!!” Nino yelled and Alya giggled.  
  
Adrien was the first to move. Noticing their position, his face was red as he stood up quickly. He held a hand out for Marinette. Dazed, she grabbed it and stood up. As their hands touched, Marinette was snapped out of her daze. She jumped back, her face redder than Adrien’s.   
  
“L-let’s go..” Marinette walked briskly towards her small little bakery. She noted the small limp in her leg as she walked. _‘I’ll look at that later..’_ __  
  
Adrien rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and caught up with Marinette. He made sure to keep a safe distance from her but in front of Alya and Nino, who was probably recording this.  



	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walked up to the small bakery next to the park. The building had white and pink walls and double doors. There was a black sign with a ‘TS’ on it. A little bell rang as Marinette opened the door. “Maman, Papa, I’m home.” She smiled warmly as her parents emerged from the storage room in the back.   
  
A petite, Chinese woman walked up to Marinette and gave her a hug. “Welcome home Ma Chérie. How was school?” Her grey eyes reflected her smile in a way that made Adrien long for his mother. Her dark blue hair touched her shoulders and curved towards her neck. She noticed her daughter’s limp before any of her friends did. “What did you do to your leg? You need to be careful Ma Chérie.”   
  
“Maman I’m fine. I just tripped.” Marinette returned her smile. She felt a hand on her head.    
  
“Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends Petit?” A large man spoke, smiling brightly through his mustache. He ruffled his daughter’s hair affectionately.    
  
“Papa!” Marinette patted down her hair. “You already know them! We need to work on a school project. Can we use the living room?”   
  
“No closed doors.” Sabine joked, earning a giggle from Alya, and a groan from Marinette.   
  
“Maman!” Marinette frowned.   
  
Adrien smiled. He liked Marinette’s parents already. They are such a nice family. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping Adrien out of his thoughts.   
  
“Petit, is this your boyfriend?” Tom smiled at Adrien, who blushed slightly and smiled.   
  
“Papa!” Marinette cried, embarrassed by her parents. A dark pink covered her cheeks and ears.   
  
“I’m Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you Monsieur Dupain, Madam Cheng.” He shook both of their hands.    
  
“No need for the formality son. We know who you are. Very famous.” Marinette's dad returned the handshake and smiled. “Call me Tom”    
  
“Call me Sabine.” The short woman ignored the handshake and hugged Adrian. “Or Maman.” She whispered, earning a laugh from Adrien. “Why don’t you go upstairs, Alya and Nino will show you. Marinette and I will get you some snacks.”   
  
Adrien smiled and walked up the stairs with his friends as Marinette scolded her parents.   
  
  
  
   The living room was small but cozy. There was a fuzzy rug under the glass coffee table and two pink couches. One couch in the middle of the room and the other was along the wall. It leads into a small kitchen with white marble tabletops, and a blue fridge tucked under the stairs. Along the opposite wall was a bookshelf, next to a large window with a great view of the park. In front of the couches was a flat screen TV with a game console, and a few controllers. Adrien sat down on one of the soft couches when Marinette walked up the stairs carrying two trays.   
  
   One tray had a few sodas, some water bottles, and juice boxes. The second tray was the one that caught Adrien’s attention. It was full of delicious pastries. Cupcakes, cookies, croissants, things Adrien didn’t recognize but wanted to try.   
  
“Let me grab my sketchbook. You guys move the couches back so we have more room?” Alya soluted, and Marinette laughed as she dashed upstairs to her room.    
  
Adrien stared at the tray. He could smell the sweets and it made his mouth water. Had Marinette made all of these? He couldn’t understand how someone could make something so perfectly. All he could make was cereal. He was so focused on the sweets, he didn’t hear Alya talking to Nino.   
  
“What’s up with him? He’s staring at the food like Marinette stares at him!” Alya whispered, taking one end of the couch.   
  
“Not sure. I guess the dude really loves food.” Nino took the other side. “Or Marinette..” He grinned.   
  
They laughed as Adrien shoot a look at them. He stood up and they scouted the couch back a few feet.    
  
“What’s so funny?” Marinette asked as she walked downstairs, sketchbook and pencils under her arm.   
  
“Your boyfriend sure loves food.” Alya laughed as Marinette threw pencils at her. “Kidding! I’m kidding girl!”   
  
   Marinette placed down some small plates next to the tray as Nino grabbed a cookie and popped it into his mouth. He grabbed another one but the scowl on his friend’s face made him froze. “What?   
  
“Use a plate if you wanna eat on the couch. I’m not vacuuming it again.” Marinette shot Nino a look as he wiped crumbs off his hands. Adrien grabbed a small plate on the other end of the coffee table and filled it with sweets.   
  
“Annnyway, we should know what look we are going for if we wanna design.” Alya flopped on the couch, her legs on Nino’s lap. “I’m thinking something fancy.”   
  
“A dress?” Marinette flipped through some designs in her book.   
  
“Fancier” Alya grinned. Marinette smiled, catching her drift.   
  
“A ball gown.” Marinette started sketching a base for the dress. “But I think it needs something more..” She tore out the page and placed it on the table. The design was really generic but well drawn.   
  
Adrien looked at the design. “What about a mask? Like a Masquerade Ball,” he said with his mouth full.   
  
Marinette quickly added some long gloves to the figure and a mask. It fit perfectly. “I think,” She looked up and smiled “We have our idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chhhhhhhhhhhhapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

“Blue.”  
  
“No, red.”  
  
“No, blue!”  
  
“Red.”  
  
“Blue.”  
  
“Silver.” Nino offered, lazily scrolling through his phone.  
  
“NO!” Both girls turned towards him and yelling in unison.  
  
He held up his hands in mock surrender and Adrien laughed. “Why are you guys even arguing about this anyway? It’s just a dress.”   
  
“It’s my dress! I want it to be red.” Marinette scowled at her best friend.  
  
“You look better in blue! I’m just looking out for you!” Alya responded, shrugging.  
  
Adrien sighed quietly. Who knew that best friend would argue over the color of a dress for over ten minutes. “I think Mari would look cute in red.” he simply said, instantly ending the conversation.   
  
“No way-” Alya started but looked at Marinette, who was as red as her dress design. She looked at her crush in awe, and Alya dropped it. “Fine. But I want mine black.”  
Marinette looked at the designs spread out over the floor and shook her head. “Can’t. If the base color of the dress is black, then we can't add more black to it. How about dark blue?” She pulled out a small square of fabric. It was dark blue, the color of her hair.  
  
Alya opened her mouth to argue, but then realized the point she made. “Okay. So we have our basic designs. Now what?” Adrien and Nino nodded at the question. They all realized how lucky they were that Marinette was in their group.   
  
“Well, we want masks right? We should design those before we make anything.” She pulled out a fresh page of paper.   
  
Alya nodded and listed off materials and suggestions. Marinette started drawing. Adrien closed his eyes and smiled, the voices of his friends brainstorming putting him at peace. His breathing slowed and the voices faded away. Adrien drifted off to sleep, vaguely aware of Nino calling his name.  
  
“Hey. Adrien. Dude?” Nino looked his friend. He sighed. “Dude fell asleep again. Sorry Marinette. Once he’s out, not much can wake him up.”  
  
“It’s okay. Let him sleep. We can design his later.” Marinette pulled out her phone to glance at the time. It was already half past six. She felt her stomach growl slightly. “Hey, are you guys hungry?”  
  
Nino grinned. “Starving.”  
  
                 __________________________________              
  
  
   Adrien woke up with something soft pressed against his face. It was a blue blanket with gold trimming. The edge had Marinette’s signature. _‘Marinette! That's right! Did I fall asleep?’_ Adrien thought as he looked around.  
  
No, he wasn’t in his room, he was in Marinette’s living room. The lights had been turned off. Except one small night on the kitchen counter. Adrien looked around the room in a daze and noticed Marinette asleep on the floor. Her leg had been propped up on a pillow and bandaged, probably the work of her mother. On the other couch, he could see Nino and Alya’s sleeping figures. Carefully, Adrien navigated his way to the kitchen, trying not to step on Marinette (Who was now wearing Pajamas). There was a plate of cookies and milk on the counter, next to a note. He held it up to the light, reading this.  
  
 ** _‘Hello, Adrian! You fell asleep on the couch before the kids had dinner, so I make you a few cookies to keep your hunger at bay. And don’t worry! I called your father’s assistant to so they know where you are. She was a little upset that you were spending the night, but I told her how tired you were, and that it was for school. I hope to see you in the morning for breakfast Ma Chérie!_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _-With love, Sabine’_** ** _  
_**  
Adrien smiled at the note. He glanced at the clock, that read two fifteen, and started munching on the cookies. As soon as he got to the first bite, he started shoving them in his mouth. In no time, he had finished the plate and the milk. The milk was warm, and it made Adrien tired in seconds. He didn’t even make it to the couch before he grabbed the blanket and passed out next to Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over two hundred hits? Guys, it's been not even two days!


	4. Chapter 4

_ Adrien awoke in a sunny meadow, the soft green grass reflecting the color of his eyes. The white flowers swayed in the pleasant breeze, beckoning Adrien forward. As he slowly walked forward, as if in a daze, he looked around. The sky was a beautiful pink sunset, splashed with orange fluffy clouds. The air smelled of cinnamon, in a way that made Adrien's mouth water. As he walked forward he noticed a girl around the same age as him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She was wearing a simple white dress, that touched her knees and flowed in the wind. She had short blue hair that grazed her shoulder as the breeze hit it. But her face… The more he tried to focus on it, the blurrier it got.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hey!” Adrien called out the mysterious girl in front of him. As he got closer she giggled and ran away. “Hey, wait!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His legs started running after her, but he could not feel them. Adrian noticed that his clothes too were just plain white. He had a silver bracelet on his right wrist. It said something. As he turned it over to read it, everything went dark. _   
  
______________________________________________   
  
Giggling. Adrien heard giggling. And hushed whispers.   __ ‘Was it that girl?’  No. he knew those whispers. He responded to the noise in the only way his tired brain could. “Shut up…” he mumbled tiredly.   
  


Laughing. That was it.   
  
His eyes fluttered open to a brightly lit room. It hurt his eyes for a second, but the light was nice. Adrien found himself lying on the soft rug in Marinette’s living room. The window curtains were drawn back to let in the morning sun. He smelled cinnamon.  Adrien’s eyes looked up to find Alya and Nino staring back at him with wide grins.   
  
“Did you sleep well?” Nino taunted.   
  
“I hate you...” Adrien rubbed his green eyes.   
  
“You guys are so cute!” Alya said. Before Adrien could process the comment, she took a picture on her phone.   
  
_ ‘You guys? Huh?’ _ As Adrien questioned the statement, he looked in front of him. It made perfect sense now.    
  
Marinette was lying directly next to him. Gone were her pigtails and day clothes. She was in pink pajama pants and a plain white shirt that was way too big for her. Marinette’s hair was messy from sleep. She was holding on to the blue blanket as she snored oh so softly.   
  
And the worst part? Adrien’s arm was around her midsection as they slept. Together. Cuddling. He quickly jumped up, a light red blush forming on his cheeks and ears. “I-It’s not! U-uh... I-” Adrien scrambled for the words to explain his situation but failed. And that made his friends laugh harder.    
  
“S’okay dude. You were exhausted.” Nino shrugged. “So was Mari.”   
  
“You can’t deny it was cute though.” Alya winked. “Say, why are you so red by the way?~” She questioned the unmistakable reporter’s smirk that instantly made Adrien squirm.   
  
“I.. uh... I-it’s embarrassing... You k-know? S-sleeping next to y-your friend..” Adrien’s voice squeaked as he rubbed the back of his messy hair.    
  
“Hmm… No that’s not it..” Alya put a finger to her lips, thinking., Her face lit up and she placed her fist in her palm. “Ah ha! I got it! You like her!” Alya booped Adrien’s nose.   
  
His face lit up like a Christmas tree in a bright crimson blush. “W-What?! N-no we a-are just f-friends! At least I think…” Adrien said that last part so quietly, Alya almost missed it.   
  
She giggled. “No way! You like Marinette!!” Alya momentarily forgot about her sleeping friend. “You like Marinette!”   
  
As if on cue, Marinette stirred. “Mmm?” She sat up sleepily, her blue eyes still closed.    
  
Parts of her dark hair were sticking up slightly, defying gravity. She had a little bit of drool under her soft lips, and Adrin couldn’t stop staring, starstruck. As Alya glanced at him, he averted his eyes just in time. Marinette had a pencil stuck to her face, probably from late night designing.    
  
“Good morning Mari,” Alya said softly and took the pencil stuck from her cheek. “What time did you go to sleep? You can get wrapped up in your designs a lot.” She rubbed small circles in her friend’s back to wake her up more.   
  
The way Alya spoke made Adrien think that she has dealt with Marinette’s all-nighters before. He watched as Alya helped Marinette stand up, her eyes still closed. “What year is it?” Marionette groaned and confirmed Alya’s suspicions.   
  
The redhead sighed and adjusted her glasses as her best friend walked into the small kitchen. “Coffee? Alya asked as Marinette grabbed the coffee pitcher and nodded, pouring herself a cup. “Do you want any cream or sugar-”   
  
But Marinette just drank the black coffee and poured herself another cup. “No.” She replied plainly, awake enough to open one eye. She glanced at the clock, eight fifty-two.    
  
Adrien didn’t realize he was still staring until Marinette looked at him, her cheeks slightly pink. “What?” She asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.   
  
“You just drank a full mug of black coffee. And it was hot.” He said in awe, but Marinette just shrugged. Adrian couldn’t even take a sip of hot cocoa without burning his mouth.     
  
“Alya, can you help me with breakfast?” Marinette asked as she finished her second cup of coffee. She stretched, seeming more awake and like herself.    
  
“Yeah sure.” Alya shot Adrian a smirk and followed her best friend down the stairs.    
  
_________________________________________________   
  
   As the girls disappeared behind the stairs, Adrien turned to his best friend, who was looked at him with a cheesy smile.    
  
   “Come on Nino, don’t do that!” He whined, and Nino laughed.   
  
   “I gotta say, Alya totally called it y’know?” Nino smiled and sighed blissfully.    
  
   A moment of silence passed when Adrien finally got enough courage to ask his friend the question that has been bugging him. “Nino? Can I ask you something?” His voice was small and insecure.    
  
   “Y-yeah dude. Go ahead.” Nino was slightly taken back by his best friends seriousness.   
  
   “You love Alya right?” Adrien started, not entirely sure how to word his question.    
  
   “Bro, is that even a question? Of course, I do! She’s my world!” Nino exclaimed.    
  
   “How... How did you know you wanted to be with her..?” Adrien asked quietly.   
  
   Nino thought for a minute. “Well... At first, we were friends, y’know? Then we got to know each other more. I started to see how pretty she was. Then one day, she took me out to go get stuff for The LadyBlog, and then it just happened.”   
  
   “What happened?” Adrien asked, leaning in to hear the story.   
  
   “I fell in love, just like that.” Nino snapped, to prove his point. “There is a quote from a book, ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ that explains it better. “I fell in love with you the way you fall asleep. Slowly, then all at once.” he shrugged.   
  
   Adrien was amazed at that answer. “One more question. How do you know if you love someone?”    
  
   “Simple. If you start to enjoy being around them. If you laugh at like, the stupidest things with them. If you get butterflies in your stomach just by looking at them. If you think they look amazing in the simplest of things. And most importantly, if you just feel so much happier.” Nino smiled.    
  
  
   Like being around Marinette?   
   Check.   
  
   Laughing more?   
   Check.   
  
   Butterflies?   
   Check.   
  
   Does she look amazing?   
   Definitely, check.   
  
   Happier?   
   Check.   
  
  
   As he heard Marinette walk up the stairs with Alya, laughing and joking, Adrian knew one thing for sure.    
  
  
   He was in love.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! And thank you for the lovely comments~


	5. Chapter 5

  
   “Alya! Alya stop!” Marinette laughed and pushed the chocolate cinnabun away from her face.   
  
   “What?! No way! I thought you liked buns!” Alya continued to shove her breakfast into Mari’s face.   
  
   “You’re gonna get me all sticky!” She complained, pushing the homemade treat back once again. Her dark blue hair was brushed and surprisingly smooth without a shower. Marinette had used a spare hair tie to knot the end of her baggy shirt like a ponytail to make it fit better. The white showed off the natural curves of her body. To match, or pure laziness to not put on jeans, Marionette had plain, black leggings. Her hair was down for the first time ever since middle school, besides lazy days and formal events. The blue locks stopped just past her shoulders, and framed her face, swaying with the slightest of movements.   
  
   “Oh… Is that it?~” Alya grinned, and Marinette yelped in mock fear.    
  
   “Oh no. It’s The Grin!” Marinette couldn’t help but crack a smile at the stupid nickname they came up with years ago.    
  
   “You bet your sweet ass it is.” Alya smiled, her evil intentions shown by her eyes.   
  
   The Grin was a look that someone in the group got when they were about to do some mischievous. Mostly Alya and Nino, but sometimes Marinette would pull a nasty prank.   
  
When Nino pranks someone, with the help of Alya, it’s sloppy, messy, and fun. But when Mari pulls off a prank, you better pray for mercy. Her pranks are planned out by the second, leaving no room for error. No one in the group is let in on the prank because she lets no one know. Marinette’s sources include Kim, and Alix, who are sworn to secrecy. When Nino pulls a prank you know the second he thought of it. The Grin is all too familiar on his face. Marinette, however, is stealth about it. When The Grin spreads on her plump lips, you know it is too late.    
  
Before Marinette had another moment to even think, sticky icing and chocolate had slammed into her cheek, and into her hair. Her mouth was open, gaping at her best friend, with the sticky cinnabun hanging off her face. She then turned to Adrien and Nino, who was sitting across from her. “Nino. Please tell me your girlfriend did not just do that.”    
  
Nino calmly took a sip of his chocolate milk while Adrian winced. “I am afraid she did Marinette.” He spoke calmly.   
  
And then all hell broke loose in the back room of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.   
  
___________________________________________      
  
Nino and Adrien sat across from the girls in a long, narrow, marble table they used for baking in the back room. Marinette had made chocolate cinnabuns, a recipe she had created on her own. It was a small cinnamon bun, but with chocolate and nutmeg baked in with the dough. She had also made a frosting for inside the bun itself. The treat was topped with the normal graze, sprinkled with cinnamon, nutmeg, and powdered sugar.   
  
The boys had watched Alya tease Marinette from the start. She had walked into the back room carrying the tray of food, fresh from the oven. As she untied her pink and black bakery apron, Marionette took a deep breath of the heavenly scent and said, “I love buns.”   
  
Alya instantly burst into laughter and called Marinette thirsty. The flour in her hair and on her cheek was proof that Marionette had won the previous battle in the kitchen.    
  
Adrien watched the girls fight yet another food battle, eating a cinnabun, now his favorite food, with Nino. Adrian had asked Sabine if this was a normal occurrence, and she just smiled and nodded.   
  
This was his first time hanging out with Marinette without all the awkwardness, and it was nice. Adrien had never seen the end of these battles, but Nino assured him that they have good intentions, only making their friendship stronger. But they end messily.   
  
SLAM   
  
As if on cue, the girls had crashed into a shelf full of piping icing. The good news was that no one was hurt. The bad news? On the high levels of the shelf was an open bag of flour. It had crashed onto Marinette and Alya, coating them with a white powder.   
  
Nino fell out of his chair laughing, and Adrien rushed to help the girls up. Alya took his hand, jumped up, and started scolding Nino, who couldn’t breathe.    
  
Marinette coughed and a puff of flour came out. She blinked the flour out of her eyes and looked at the mess. “They are going to kill me.” She decided. “I am dead.”    
“It’s okay Mari.” Adrian kneeled down next to her, scooping up some of the flour in a bowl and picked up the bag. “We can probably bake something. I’ve always wanted to try it.” He smiled at her.   
  
His smile made everything suddenly okay. Wait, what did he call her? Mari? Her nickname? _ ‘Oh my god. He called me Mari. he wants to bake with me. No way.’ _ She smiled blissfully and looked into his green eyes. “Yeah. Sure.” The bell from the door rang and snapped Marinette out of her daze. “Coming!” She called and threw on her apron, shaking off the flour and running to greet the customer.   
  
Adrien was on Cloud Nine. He was going to bake with Marinette. Better yet she smiled at him. The perfect smile he had seen in pictures, posing, and sticking her tongue out with Alya had never left him this breathless before. Adrien couldn’t wait to make her laugh. He couldn’t wait to hear that amazing sound that made his heart soar.   
  
________________________________________   
  
“Whoa. He’s got it bad.” Alya started at her friend, waving a hand in front of his face, plastered with a lovestruck grin. She sat there and watched painfully as two people who obviously loved each other couldn't be more clueless. Alya turned to Nino. “We need to set them up.”   
  
The Grin played out on his face and Alya laughed and wrapped her arms around Nino’s neck. “You are such a dork.”   
  
“Well, obviously you like dorks.” He replied pulling her into a kiss. It was sweet and pleasant. Alya’s lips tasted like sugar, but it was over way too soon.     
  
“Later. We need to talk strategy.” Alya shared a meaningful smile with Nino and went to help Marinette, wrapping an apron around her hips.   
  
“C’mon dude, we need to talk.” Nino grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him deeper into the back room. He only murmured in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Between school and personal life, my posting schedule is non exsistant

  
   “Come on! It will be fun!” Alya begged as she wiped off the counter.   
  
   “For the fifth time, I said no,” Marinette replied as she counted the money in the register. “I am not going to dinner just to be the third wheel with you and Nino.” She closed the drawer with annoyance.   
  
   “Okay! Wait a minute! Who said you are going to be the third wheel?” Alya smirked.    
  
   But Marinette just scowled.   
  
   “You are so clueless. Adrien! A double date Marinette!” Alya threw her arms in the air.   
  
   The shyness hit Marinette like a truck. “N-no. No no. N-no way. T-That will n-never happen. N-never.” Her face was beet red. “A-Adrien would n-never agree to th-that.”   
  
   “Why are you so sure?~ We’ll talk about this later~” Alya sashayed out of the room.   
  
   “A-Alya!” Marinette called and ran after her.    
  
_________________________________________   
  
  
“Adrien!” Nino yelled for the seventh time. He was trying to snap Adrien out of his daydream, but it was unsuccessful. Nino snapped his fingers when he got an idea. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water and dumped it oh Adrien’s head. “WAKE UP!”    
Adrien instantly snapped back to reality with a jump. He stared at Nino, who tried not to laugh. “What? Hey, why is my hair wet?” Adrien ran his fingers through his soaking wet bangs.    
  
“Had to splash you with water. The only way to wake you from your daydream.” Nino explained simply. “We need to talk. Like, this is serious.”   
  
Adrien was taken back by Nino’s serious tone. “Yeah. Is everything okay?”   
  
“Oh no, nothing's wrong. I just need to ask you a few questions. But you gotta like, answer honestly.” He held out his hand. “Promise?”   
  
Adrien smiled and took it. “Promise.”   
  
Nino smiled and readjusted his hat. “Okay, good. First question; Do you like Marinette?”    
  
Uncomfortable heat filled Adrian’s cheeks. He wished Nino would splash him with more water to save him from the embarrassment. “Y-yes... A-As a friend you k-know?” He blatantly lied.   
  
“Honesty,” Nino warned.   
  
Adrien hung his head in defeat. “Okay fine. But you can not tell her okay?” Nino nodded. A well-hidden lie. Adrien sighed. “I love her. I just realized it today. She’s like, my world. You know?”   
  
Nino nodded. A feeling he felt with Alya every day. “S’okay dude. I understand. Alya and are are planning on going out. You comin’?”   
  
Adrien shook his head. “I am not going to be a third wheel. It’s uncomfortable.”    
“No dude. There will be a fourth wheel.” Nino grinned as realization struck his best friend like a slap in the face.    
  
“N-no way! She d-doesn’t even like me! I mean, I’d love to, b-but she will just s-say no!”   
  
Nino almost laughed at the irony. “Leave it to Alya. Let’s get the rest of this flour cleaned up.”   
  
_______________________________________   
  
“No! No, Alya stop!” Marinette tried to grab her diary from her best friend’s grasp, but she was too tall. “Don’t do this!”   
  
“Agree to go to dinner and I won’t read it to Adrien.” Alya ran down the stairs, and into the back room, a pink and black book in her hand. She had managed to snag the key from Marionette’s desk and grabbed the book. If Alya couldn’t get Marinette to willingly agree, she would use any means necessary.   
  
Marinette, terrified of anyone finding out the secrets that did not involve a schoolgirl crush, did what she had too. “Fine! I’ll go to dinner! Just give it back!” Marinette yelled a little too loudly and stomped her foot.    
  
Alya giggled and dropped the diary into her best friend’s hands. She sidestepped to reveal Adrien staring at her, his mouth open in surprise, his face bright red.    
  
Marinette hugged her diary tightly, whimpering quietly at the unwanted attention.    
  
“She took her diary? I told you, Nino! She doesn’t want to go! Alya had to trick her!” Adrien said. “That’s just low!”

  
Marinette looked up and Adrien clamped a hand over his mouth. Marinette opened her mouth to say something but Alya jumped in. “Hey! Don’t you need to design Adrien’s mask or something? Nino and I will clean this up.”   
  
“By ‘clean this up’ do you by any chance mean to make out?” Nino asked softly. Alya elbowed him.    
  
“That’s right!” Marinette placed a fist in her palm, remembering. “You fell asleep! Come on, I have some ideas sketched out.” She instantly dropped everything she was thinking about, her mind filling with ideas. Much to Adrien's delight, Marinette grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to the living room.    
  
“Have fun!” Nino called.   
  
“But not too much fun!~” Alya teased. 


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien looked at the drawings of his friends in complete awe. He then looked at Marinette with newfound appreciation. “Did... Did you draw these..?” Adrien asked his eyes and smile wide.   
  
   “Yes, I did. Hold still please?” Marinette did not look up from her sketchbook, as she was busy sketching a portrait of Adrien. It was much easier to plan and design something when you have a model to go by, and Marinette couldn’t keep everyone here for hours as she measured. The almost perfect, hand-drawn replicas of Nino and Alya were incredibly lifelike and scary accurate. Marinette had made sure to get every single detail and the exact proportions.    
  
   But Adrin could not hold still. Not when the love of his life was sitting right next to him, a pencil in her mouth. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, held together by two drawing pencils. Adrien couldn’t help but notice the passion in her bluebell eyes. They sparkled and danced around the page, completely focused. Her hand moved fast, drawing simple lines in a way he couldn’t even comprehend. Marinette bit her lip focused on the drawing, determined to not make a mistake. Adrien sighed blissfully and it slipped out.    
  
“I love you.” he had accidentally said.  His eyes widened and his hand clamped over his mouth.   
  
“Did you say somethin’?” Marinette looked up from the sketchbook, pencil dangling from her oh so perfect lips.    
  
She didn’t hear him. Thank God. “I said I love your drawings.” Half lie, a half-truth. “How did you get so good?”    
  
It took Marinette a few minutes to respond. Adrien was about to ask again when she sighed, her shoulders relaxing from their tense state. “I’ve just been drawing ever since I could remember I guess. Same way you get good at anything. Practice and encouragement.” Marinette started doing minor details, smiling at a memory. “My parents would actually sell my drawings for a nickel with every pastry years ago. The drawing wasn’t good, but you can’t exactly say no to a five-year-old with pigtails and braces.” She chuckled softly, a sound that filled Adrien with a warm fuzzy feeling. Marinette pulled one of the pencils out of her hair, most of it coming undone.    
  
The story reminded Adrien of his own mother. She always made time for him and supported him in every way. He smiled warmly at his own memories. “That’s really nice, what your parents did. What they do.” Adrien leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling.   
  
Marinette nodded. “That’s what parents do. Unconditional love and support is part of the job requirements.” her smile turned into a grin, and Adrien could feel his heart race.    
  
Marinette was done with the drawing. But she worked on minor details just so she could steal glances at Adrien. But as she took another glance, she found a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at her. Marinette wanted to look away, she wanted to pretend that never happened, but something in his eyes told her otherwise. He had a look. Something twinkling in his eyes that wasn’t there a few days ago. It was a mix of admiration, curiosity, and desire. She knew that look. Marinette recognized that look because that was the way she looked at Adrien.    
  
_ ‘Does Adrien like me?’ _   
  
__________________________________________________   


 “Are we done yet?” Nino whined for the fourth time in a minute.   
  
“Oh shut it. You aren’t even doing anything!” Alya responded, dumping the dustpan full of flour and dust in the trash can.   
  
“Yes, I am. I’m keeping you company. You would be so lost without me!” Nino teased.    
  
“Is that so? Wanna bet?” Alya put her hands on her hips and smirked, in a way that made Nino go weak.    
  
He held up his hands in mock surrender and gulped. “I give, I give. I would be lost without you.”   
  
“You bet your sweet ass you would.” Alya teased, hopping on the table next to Nino. She smacked a small handful of flour on his lips and laughed.   
  
“You did not! Fine! I guess I’ll have to get you back!” Nino declared. He started kissing Alya all over her face. Cheeks, forehead, eyes, leaving white, floury lip prints in his wake.   
  
“This calls for payback!” Alya yelled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pressing her lips to his. He smelled clean, like grass. Nino’s warm lips kissed her back, and he hugged her tightly. Alya felt so safe in his arms.   
  
“I love you.” He whispered against her skin.   
  
“I love you too.” She whispered back.   
  
As they broke apart to catch their breath, it was Alya who broke the silence of heavy pants. “We need to check on Mari.”    
  
“Do we have to?” Nino whined once more.   
  
“Of course we do. They are hopeless. Come on.” The redhead laced her tan fingers into Nino’s hands and hopped off the table, walking upstairs. He followed her, his lips still tingling with her touch.    
  
__________________________________________   
_   
_ _ ‘No. No, of course, he doesn’t like me. He’s a famous model and I’m a baker. Why would he like me? _ ’ Marinette somehow calmed herself with that logic. Maybe it would be too overwhelming if the love of her life loved her back.    
  
Adrien broke the silence. “Can I see?” he asked, looking at the drawing.    
  
“Y-yeah. Sure. Just don’t smudge it.” Marinette blushed slightly and handed the sketchbook to Adrien.    
  
He looked at the sketchbook to see himself staring back. He was smiling, his eyes showing the emotion he recognized as joy. Every detail was perfect and on point. Marinette had somehow drawn the portrait of him with so much energy and passion, it reflected his emotions. Marinette had portrayed him better than any fashion magazine or picture ever has. “Wow. Just... Wow. This is amazing!” _ ‘You are amazing.’  _ “When you are done, can I keep this? I want to frame it.”   
  
Marinette was shocked that he wanted it. She blushed at the compliment. “S-sure. But I’ll need it for the mask.”    
  
Adrien gave Marinette a warm smile that melted her heart. She practically swooned as Alya and Nino walked upstairs.    
  
“Are you guys making out?” Alya giggled and ducked, dodging a handful of pencils that hit Nino in the face.   
  
“No, but it appears you two have been.” Adrien teased the couple. Marinette laughed. Adrien’s heart swelled at the sound. The way her eyes rolled back and her chest shook slightly. Her perfect lips parted into a smile, and it made Adrien just want to push her against the wall and kiss her.    
  
“Yeah. What happened?” Marinette raised a perfect blue brow. “You did clean up the flour right? Not just roll around in it and make out?”    
  
“Define  __ ‘Clean up’ ” Nino asked.

  
When Marinette throws something, her aim is perfect. A leftover croissant hit Nino square in the face, with a satisfying smack!   
  
“I was kidding! Jeez!” Nino rubbed his face and took a bit of the pastry. “Yes, we cleaned it up and stuff.”   


“Good.” Marinette turned her attention to the papers sprawled across the glass table. “While I have all of you here, I want to go over the designs one more time before I buy supplies.”   


 “All of us? You sure you don’t want anymore alone time with Adrien?~” Alya teased.   
  
Both Marinette and Adrien blushed, much to Alya’s delight. “T-this is a group project Alya. You have to put at least some effort in.” Marinette managed.    
  
But Adrien wanted to spend all the time in the world alone with Marinette. And Marinette wanted to spend every waking moment with Adrien. Yet here they sat. 

So close, but so far apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I can't believe DJWiFi is cannon


	8. Chapter 8

“Blue?”

 

“No, green please.”

 

“Green.” Marinette echoed with a smile. She held up a sample of a emerald green fabric, and a sample of a black fabric to Adrien’s face, making sure everything goes well together. With a quick nod, Marinette  approved of the colors. 

 

One one of the couches, Alya sighed loudly. The two have been talking colors for about ten minutes. It was extremely boring. “Why don’t you just paint the whole damn rainbow on him?! Get it over with.”

 

But Marinette just clicked her tongue, wagging a finger at her. “That’s not now these things work. Designing takes time.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

Alya groaned in defeat. “And I don’t know why I do.” Marinette giggled. 

 

Adrien checked the time on his phone. He softly tapped Marinette on the shoulder. “Are we all good with the designs? I don’t want to leave you with some guess work.”

 

Marinette blushed from his gentleness. She nodded and started gathering all of the scattered papers and sketches. “I-I think I have everything. But i’ll need to meet with everyone again for mask and clothes fitting. Are you leaving?” Marinette tilted her head, the soft blue locks falling off her shoulder.

 

It was Adrien’s turn to blush and nod. “I’ll probably get an earful from Natilee.”  He sighed, checking his phone for text messages.

 

“That sucks.” Nino shook his head.

 

“Wait! I have something for you actually!” Marinette quickly jumped up and ran down stairs.

 

“F-for me..?” Adrien responded dumbly. He gave Alya a  _ ‘Do I follow her?’  _ look. She rolled her eyes like it was obvious and nodded. 

 

**_______________________________________**

 

Marinette saw a black car pull up to the curb of the bakery. Adrien’s ride. Adrien walked down the stairs while Marinette positioned herself by the door. All according to plan.

 

“So what did you want to give to me?” Adrien swung his school bag on his shoulder. 

 

“Here!” Marinette pressed a paper bag into his hands. She ignored the warmth in her cheeks and resisted the urge to hold his perfect hands. “Don’t open it yet.”

 

Adrin was about to thank her, but before he could Marinette pressed her lips to his cheek, giving Adrien a quick kiss. Marinette pushed him out the door and slamming it behind him.  

 

When her crush was out of sight, Marinette’s face erupted into a bright crimson as she pressed her back to the wall and slid to the floor. “I can’t believe I did that..” She placed her face in her hands and groaned.

 

**_____________________________________________**

 

Adrien stood outside of the bakery stunned and dazed. He slowly lifted a hand to where Mari’s perfect lips had touched his skin. There was a faint lip gloss mark, but it was covered nicely by Adrien’s deep blush. 

 

He stood there trying to process what just happened, when a car honking brought him to his senses. Adrien walked to the car and hopped in. Nataliee said something. He nodded and waved her off. 

 

Adrien took this chance to look at the paper bag. In loopy, neat cursive, was his name. A filled in heart lied under his name. As his heart raced, he opened the bag. In was filled with homemade sweets from the bakery, all made by Marinette. There was a small note written in the same loopy cursive on the front. It was double sided.

 

**‘I didn’t get a chance to probably ask you. (Alya will give you details)’**

 

He turned it over.

 

**‘How about dinner?’**

 

Those three words practically made Adrien melt. He sighed and floated up to cloud nine, a goofy grin on his face.

 

**____________________________________________**

 

“Alya nooooo.” Marinette whined, her forehead resting on her best friend’s leg.  

 

“Hey, you did it! I’m so proud.” Alya grinned and checked her phone. 

 

“But he’ll say nooooo.”

 

“Are you sure?” Alya read her text messages. 

 

Marinette lifted her head and stared at Alya. “What are you planning?”

 

She bit back a giggle and handed Marinette her phone. It displayed two texts from Adrien.

 

**‘Yes! Yes! Yesyesyesyes!! A million times yes!’**

 

**‘Wait… I don’t have Mari’s number… Help??’**

 

_ THUMP _

 

Alya expected multiple reactions from her shy and timid friend, but she didn’t expect Marinette to pass out after reading the texts. Alya shrugged and send Adrien Marionette’s number. She did the same on her best friend’s phone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! 
> 
> visit my Tumblr @Cams-Creations


End file.
